Un poco de compañía
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Cuando ya no te queda nada, y sientes que nada vale la pena, un poco de compañía es buena para alegar lo que queda de tus días. Y Plisetsky lo supo al final.


_**¡Ciao~!**_

¿Cuántos están metidos en el Fandom de YoI para sufrir?:'D

Pues~ he llegado yo, quien hace sufrir a sus personajes favoritos. Amo a Yuri Plisetsky, es mi amado niño, lo loveo... por eso le dedico este Angst~

Esto es un regalo para mi Kohai, quien cumplió año ayer uwu Y como me gustó tanto decidí publicarlo. Ojalá les guste y sufran :')

Ah, esto es un AU(?) o más o menos, digamos que no han llegado a competir internacionalmente, por ende no saben ni de Katsuki u Otabek, JJ, Chris y todos los demás.

Plisetsky es mayor que en la serie... y si preguntan le bajé la edad a Viktor un poco xD

Ahora ya me callo. Disfruten~

* * *

Dicen que el mejor amigo del hombre es el perro. Un animal querido por tantas personas, mascota de muchos, amigos de otros más, y un héroe en muchas ocasiones.

Los psicólogos incluso recomiendan adoptar un cachorro de mascota a las personas con enfermedades terminales.

Sin embargo, Yuri no veía qué tenía de bueno aquel cachorro que ladraba a sus pies y le pedía atención y cariños. Él no lo trataba mal ni mucho menos, tampoco lo descuidaba, pero no se encargaba de nada más aparte de lo básico.

Alimentarlo, asearlo, sacarlo a paseo... era todo mecánicamente. Ni siquiera sentía una obligación moral, él en primer lugar no quería tener un perro. Y no veía la manera en que podría ser de ayuda.

Así que, ¿para qué tomarse las molestias? Después de todo, él estaba muriendo.

Había dejado de hacer cosas que le gustaban, más que por las limitaciones que tenía, por el desinterés que presentaba.

La falta de emoción, de motivación, el desapego a las cosas que antes tanto le gustaban... la incapacidad de poder disfrutar de casi todo.

¿Para qué molestarse más en ese tipo de cosas cuando estaba todo perdido?

Suspiró amargamente al levantarse de la cama, mirando el reloj despertador en su mesa de noche. Aún no sonaba, pero ya estaba despierto.

Con parsimonia y arrastró los pies en dirección al pasillo. Estaba todo completamente silencioso, como siempre. Era muy temprano.

Bajó hasta la sala y miró por la ventana, el perro lo seguía, se le pegaba a la pierna y le ladraba para que lo subiera con él. No quería que hubiera quejas de vecinos, así que lo subió para que callara.

Acarició un poco su cabeza, su pelaje era suave, y él estaba muy cálido.

Pronto, se quedó dormido en su regazo, y el rubio no tuvo las suficientes ganas para quitarlo de ahí. Aún así, tuvo que.

Se acercaba la hora de ir a clase.

Aunque había dejado de hacer casi todo, no podía dejar de asistir a la universidad.

No le importaba mucho, pero preferiría solamente permanecer en casa, en su cuarto, y no tener que rodearse de compañeros y profesores preocupados por su salud, cuando él mismo lo había dejado ya.

Incluso cuando no se sentía triste, estaba deprimido. Ese cachorro siguiéndolo por toda la casa no le ayudaba, pero tampoco lo empeoraba, simplemente llenaba un hueco que había en su vida.

Por eso, de cierta forma, sintió que se caía más al vacío cuando el perro escapó esa misma mañana.

Sin embargo, no pasó demasiado tiempo, apenas un par de días, cuando aquel hombre que le había entrenado fue a visitarle. Yakov había ido hasta su casa, junto a Viktor, llevando algunos presentes.

Dos de ellos, con orejas y colas.

Un pequeño gato que parecía no saber hacer nada más que poner mala cara, y el cachorro de un beagle.

-Son perro y gato- Comentó con desgano mirando al par

-¿Y no son lindos?- El platinado alternó su mirada del rubio a los animalitos con una de sus típicas sonrisas

-No es eso- Dejó ir un suspiro, cansado- Si hacen mucho escándalo, voy a tener problemas

La mano del mayor cayó sobre su hombro, dándole algunas palmaditas- No te preocupes, son muy tranquilos

-Además, pueden servir de compañía- La mirada de Yakov pasó rápidamente de los animales a Plisetsky, quien rehuyó de la misma

Esa casa estaba realmente vacía, sí. ¿Pretender llenarla con animales? No es como si fuera a funcionar realmente, no lo creía así, y tampoco tenía un interés, pero no podía ser tan malo.

Además, llegados a ese punto no le importaba probarlo una vez más. Pero...

-Espero que vengan por ellos cuando muera

* * *

Cuando despertó el fin de semana, las ganas de salir de la cama eran nulas.

Miró de reojo al perro durmiendo a los pies de la cama, y al gato acurrucado sobre su abdomen. Miró la hora en su despertador.

Su rutina se había resumido a despertar, desayunar, alimentar a ambos animales, sacar al cachorro al patio, alistarse para clases, y al regresar lo mismo que en la mañana. Cuando era fin de semana, simplemente cambiaba el hecho de que no salía de casa.

Todo su tiempo libre lo mata observando a los animales, a veces jugando un poco con ellos. Dejaba encendida la tele y fingía verla. Abría un libro y miraba las letras fingiendo leer.

Pronto, dejó de hacerlo, y sus libros se llenaron de polvo, la tele fue cubierta también por una fina capa gris.

Cada vez salía menos, cada vez se le veía menos, e incluso empezó a dejar de ir a clases conforme pasaban las semanas, los meses, no tenía ni ganas, ni tampoco se sentía en condiciones para ir.

Lo único que él aún seguía haciendo, era cuidar de esos animales. Aquel perro y aquel gato que silenciosos le hacían compañía, que lamían sus dedos cuando se desplomaba en su cama o el sofá por el abatimiento.

Esas criaturas que le hacían sentir cálido en la mañana cuando se asomaba a la ventana a ver como el mundo exterior seguía su curso.

Para esas alturas, a Plisetsky ya no le importaba nada, él mismo se había dejado de importar, pensando en que era un caso perdido. Ya no podía sanar. Aún así esos compañeros le importaban, lo único que le mantenía con algo de ánimos.

¿En qué momento había empezado a sentirse animado, aunque sea un poco, alrededor de ellos?

¿Cuándo se convirtió su casa en un refugio?

Un lugar donde no entra nadie, donde el tiempo pasa y pasa, pero donde puede aislarse, encerrarse con ellos. Y seguir viviendo lo que queda con lo único que todavía le hacía sonreír un poco.

E incluso cuando levantarse fue imposible, cuando solamente pudo abrir los ojos sin moverse de su cama, seguían tendidos junto a él, acurrucados bajo las sábanas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Hubiese llamado a Viktor, pero hasta pronunciar palabra alguna suponía un esfuerzo extra. Fue, por esa razón, que se limitó a enviarle un mensaje corto y también a Yakov.

 _Espero que vengan por ellos cuando muera._

Lanzó el celular a cualquier rincón de la cama, no queriendo saber más nada de esa cosa.

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada, le pesaban los párpados, estaba agotado, deseaba volverse a dormir...

Pero los quejidos de aquel cachorro no se lo permitieron. Moviéndose bajo la sábana, llegó hasta su brazo, colándose debajo de este y mirándole con ojitos tristes.

Alzó un poco su mano, moviendo sus dedos para acariciar su cabeza un poco. El perro le ladró, como si protestara por lo que estaba pasando, pero no volvió a hacerlo más que una vez.

El gato lo imitó, de una forma extraña. Se había subido a su pecho, acurrucándose ahí, lo más cerca de su rostro que podía.

Cuando intentó acariciarlo con su mano libre, la lengua áspera le pasó por los dedos.

En ese momento sintió algo de tristeza, y un poco de amargura. Hubiese querido poder quedarse con ellos mucho más, al final se había encariñado...

No se dio cuenta que por su rostro rodó una lágrima, al menos no hasta que el felino lamió su cara. Aunque la espereza la lastimaba un poco, no le molestaba. Y de la misma forma, el pequeño can lamía su mano.

Esa misma mañana, Yuri Plisetsky falleció.

Viktor y Yakov habían regresado, al final, por el par de animales. Incluso cuando el rubio ya no estaba, ellos seguían acurrucados en su cama y sobre sus sábanas.

* * *

Lloré mucho escribiendo esto :') sobretodo el final. Me partió el corazón horriblemente...

Así que espero que mi dolor haya valido la pena para ustedes, porque para mi Kohai ya lo valió(?)

Les agradezco haber leído este One-Shot, y de antemano también doy gracias por sus Rws, favs y follow, son realmente muy lindos:3

Traeré más feels muy pronto:')

 **An**


End file.
